


王贝贝的私人老师

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	王贝贝的私人老师

我是王贝贝的私人老师，贝贝的家长因为工作原因经常不在家，而我是负责教贝贝钢琴，舞蹈基本功，书法等等的，有时候也会陪贝贝做一些益智类的游戏。  
肥嘟嘟的脸蛋和亮晶晶的大葡萄眼，让我每次都要感叹一下贝贝的两个爸爸颜值得有多高啊。  
因为一些我自己私人的原因，我有一个月没来上课了。  
今天我刚一进门，可爱的小贝贝就像一颗胖乎乎的小肉团子冲到了我怀里。  
“王贝贝，老师不在这几天你有没有乖乖听爸爸和daddy的话呀？”我摸了摸贝贝圆圆的后脑勺。  
“老师老师~我害怕！”贝贝一个劲的往我怀里缩。  
“怎么啦贝贝，别怕，给老师说”  
“老师，我晚上听到了奇怪的声音，你能帮我看看吗？我害怕，我不敢看”

我拿着王贝贝给我的监控录像带，点开了视频。  
凌晨1:36分  
监控里身子雪白的少年跪坐在地毯上，手腕被红色的细绳一圈圈的捆绑在背后。  
悄悄有点长的白色背心松垮垮的挂在身上，恰巧挡住了两腿之间勃起的阴茎。  
王圆靠在沙发边，满眼情欲，一张嘴全是淫荡的叫声:“啊啊……嗯别…别在这里，会吵醒孩子的”低低的呻吟在空荡的客厅里回荡。  
我拼命的睁大眼睛，恨不得钻进屏幕里，这…这不就是当红顶流王菌楷和王圆！绝对不会看错！  
王菌楷低头正顺着额头一点点的向下亲，在到了脖子和锁骨的时候，停留了好一会。  
等我回过神来注意到监控时，王圆的背心已经被脱了，下身的阴茎白白净净的挺立在胯下，腰被抬了起来，虽然监控的清晰度不是很高，但我能清楚的看到穴口处已经粉的发红。有一条长长的线，一半隐没在小穴里一半掉落在地板上。  
这是嗡嗡声的来源——跳蛋。  
也许是之前已经润滑过，王菌楷低着头吸允着王源的唇瓣，一只手扶着又粗又大略带狰狞的阴茎一点点挤进了穴口。  
王菌楷就着跳蛋插了进去！  
“啊…啊……嗯老公……慢……慢一点啊啊”王圆被弄的可能不太舒服，一个劲的叫老公慢一点。  
连着跳蛋的线和阴茎一起进出，没过一会，王圆原本缠在王菌楷腰上的腿放松了下来。我能看出来王圆的快意大于了痛感。  
不知是不是王菌楷在王圆的体内碰到了跳蛋，他变的被情欲控制，呼吸急促。  
“嘘，宝宝声音小一点，贝贝睡了”说完便抱着王圆接吻，下身却一下比一下重，囊袋在爱液横流的穴口处啪啪的拍打。  
嗡嗡的跳蛋和涨大的龟头在蜜穴里肆意抽插，不知身后捆绑的双手什么时候解开的，王圆用指腹轻轻捏着王菌楷的乳尖。闭着眼睛，配合王菌楷扭动着腰肢。  
我彻底慌了，屏幕里的情事让我脸红心跳，我不记得他们什么时候结束的，跳蛋什么时候取出来的，只记得最后王圆坐在王菌楷的胯上，抑制不住的娇喘撒娇，说着淫荡的话:“嗯…王…菌楷…好舒服…啊搞我…，嗯啊…再快一点”  
“你想我射在哪里？”  
“射…射进来”。

我脑袋里一片混乱，又随便点开了几个视频。有王菌楷在厨房煤气灶旁给王圆口交，有两人在进门的鞋柜处接吻，也有两人窝在沙发上一起看电视……  
和平时看电视不一样，视频里的王圆只穿了一件勉强盖过屁股的短袖。脸对着电视机，腿间夹着一个的抱枕，迫使他两条腿大大的张开。脸埋在王菌楷的腿上，发出呜呜的低声喘气。王菌楷低下头和他接吻，嘴唇亮亮的有一点点红肿，分开时能看到两人舌尖的留恋。  
一开始我看不太清，直到我注意到电视上放的根本不是什么节目，而是两人平时做爱时的视频。  
我睁大眼睛，又靠近屏幕几分，这才注意到王菌楷并不只是抚摸着王圆的臀瓣那么简单。充满水渍的穴口，王菌楷的两根指头进进出出。没过一会王圆就被弄射了……  
我颤抖着按了右上角的叉叉，关了电脑。  
匆匆忙忙的离开了王贝贝家，告诉她明天老师再给她答复。  
回家的路上我慢慢平复了心情，拿出手机，打开微博，申请微博号，关注了王菌楷王圆，关注了楷圆超话。  
我抖着手，可心里却有一丝开心，终于可以搞到真的了！编辑了一条微博，点击了发送。  
@nxqw: kyszd

现在我的难题来了，我该怎么给贝贝解释呢？


End file.
